High School: Best Four Years of Our Lifes? Really?
by BashingBones24
Summary: In a perfect Town in upstate New York Allison Kelly has a stereotypical T.V. drama life. Star brother Jack Kelly. She is talented and pretty but the only one she loves Anthony Higgins doesn't know love her, great! Bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Allison Kelly slams her locker shut letting all her anger out. Her best friend Sarah Jacobs is leaning against her own locker laughing at the angry look on Allison's face. Allison starts toward the stairs slightly off balance because of the crutches and ACE bandage on her knee. As Anthony Higgins passes her a smirk breaks out across his face before his too-beautiful-to-be-normal girlfriend Rosie Casanov draws his attention back to her heavily made up face. Sarah breaks the angry silence between her and her best friend

"Allison you have liked Tony since we were 9 ask the boy out before I do it for you!" Sarah says exasperatedly.

"He's dating someone" Allison mumbles trying to banish the bitterness from her voice as they turn into the deserted hallway toward the gym. As she tries to go up the stairs she stumbles and falls forward on the stairs. A sharp pain shoots through her knee as she lands on it but that is not the reason hot angry tears slip out of her clenched eyes. Strong hands that are definitely not Sarah's pull her back to her feet. Allison opens her eyes and sees her twin brother, Jack Kelly, holding her arm. His soft brown eyes reassure her.

"You okay?" Jack says. Allison looks in his eyes nodding slowly to show Jack there was more to it then she was letting on.

"I have to go" Allison says

"Allie my car's that way." Jack says pointing down a busy hall. Even from here Allison could see Anthony and Rosie kissing by his locker.

"She knows but she has to pass _them_" Sarah laughs putting emphasis on them. Jack rolls his eyes and pushes her down the halls; he and Sarah run pass Allison holding hands.

Anthony opens his eyes as Allison passes he breaks away from Rosie and runs to catch up with her

"Hey wait up! Kelly hang on a sec!" He yells. Allison turns hopefully as best she can on the crutches.

"Hey Kelly, how's your knee?" He asks the sly smirk reappearing on his face.

"Fine I'll be of the crutches on Friday" Allison says icily

"Cool does that mean you're gonna come to Rosie's party Saturday?" He asks the smirk disappearing. What was flickering in his eyes? Hope?

"I think so." Allison says the coldness disappearing from her voice

"Anthony! Yo dude come on the Bat mobile is leaving! Talk to Catwoman later" One of Anthony's friends yells. Allison laughs.

Anthony flips him the bird from behind his back

"Cool see you there" he runs off

Allison hobbles to Jack's warm car. Stupid ice and shitty school with their stupid broken stairs. Last week Allison had walk to school despite the cold and when speed walking past Tony and Rosie, who were surrounded by a group of friends she had fallen down the stairs and gouged her knee so deep she had need a plastic surgeon at the hospital. Though Anthony hand rushed to help that must mean something.

The slam of the back door pulls Allison from her haze. Sarah leans forward and says

"Allison loves Tony" she teases.

"Tony who Higgins? Raising our standards a bit are we" her ex-boyfriend Shawn Colon comments from the back seat

"First off how is that a diss to me? That's insulting yourself .And I don't love him" Allison says defiantly. They all snort and start laughing.

"Allison you're holding his sweatshirt hostage." Jack says smiling. Allison grins thinking about the gray sweatshirt he had left her borrow when she hurt her knee.

"Allie you practically drool over him in chem." David adds

"Like you do over Rosie." Allison shoots back. Jack laughs again more at the look on Dave's face more than anything else.

"She might have a chance actually. I heard that Rosie slept with Declan after the last game" Sarah says

"Declan's a ditz that he found the football field last game shocks me." Jack says about his co-captain.

As they pull into their garage Allison thinks about their comments. It was true she had been holding on the sweatshirt hoping that he would ask for it. Maybe all would be answered at Rosie's party Saturday night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7:00 Saturday

Allison was putting the finishing touches on her makeup while Sarah adjusted the thick band on her strapless jaguar print dress and clip on her silver strapped heels. Allison was in a red strapless dress with a black velvet band and a pair of black stiletto pumps. She pulls on a black pea coat and Sarah pulls on a denim jacket that matches the band on her dress. They walk down to where Jack was waiting with Shawn and David.

"Bye Ma we'll be back before midnight." Jack yells. Mansion is silent Jack rolls his eyes and walks out slamming door harder than needed. They clamber into the BMW and Jack pulls out the wheels squealing as he does.

At the party Sarah checks her makeup in more time.

"Ready to break Tony's heart." she asks Allison who shrugs staring at the house. Jack wraps his arm around Sarah and wanders up the steps nonchalantly entering the large white mansion. Allison carefully picks her way up the stairs. When she enters she combs the room for Anthony. When she spots him behind the bar her heart starts pounding. A man in a suit checks her coat and she walks across the room to the bar.

"Hey Tony!" Allison says

"Hey Kelly!" he says holding out a flask "Want some?"

"What is it?"

"Cranberry and vodka" Allison takes the flask

"Really? Most girls can't even get vodka down."

"Well I'm not most girls." Allison says taking the drink from him. She shoots the drink.

"Whoa." Tony says "I normal have whiskey or rum they go down more smoothly." Allison holds the flask a little longer. Jack sees her put the flask down and walks over

"Hey cowboy! Wanna drink?" Tony says happily gesturing to the bar.

"No thanks. Allison come back over with us." Jack says coolly

"Don't even try to protect her dude the soda and punch are spiked." Tony says knowingly

"Fine but take it slow Allison" Jack says and he walks back to Sarah and David

Allison laughs and turns back to Anthony.

"So..." she says awkwardly

"You're friends with Sarah right?"

"Yea…" Allison raises her eyebrow

"She knows a lot of gossip." It wasn't exactly a question

"Yea…"

"Is Rosie cheating on me with Declan?" He blurs out

"Umm…"

"I knew it!"

"Why are you dating her? If you knew why didn't you break up with her?" Allison exclaims

"It's-" Anthony starts

"Complicated?" Allison asks

"If I was smart I would have gone for you when I had the chance." Anthony says glaring at Rosie

"What?" Allison blurts out

"Remember in 10th grade at Cassidy Ann's Halloween party we had to do 7 minutes in Heaven?" he reminds her

"Oh yea I remember that now" Allison even though it was a moment she remembered perfectly "Jack was off making out with Cassidy because he and Sarah had just broken up again."

"And I literally ran into you, then we talked and somehow ended up in the middle of Spin the Bottle." Tony chuckles

"Then I got you 3 times so Sammy Henderson pulled us up and pushed us into the cabana bathroom."

"I was so scared that I almost missed your lips."

"Um Anthony…" Allison laughs "You did miss my lips."

"Yea well, we made out for like 5 minutes and then you started banging on the sink so that my friends wouldn't make fun of me for being too sweet. You always looked out for me." Tony says setting his hand on Allison. "You wanna go somewhere more private?"

Allison nods and Tony brings her to a bedroom; they end up talking and joking for an hour. They hear a slow song

"Wanna dance?" Tony asks; Alison nods smiling. Tony takes her hand and sways with her.

"Allison can I confess something?" Tony asks

She nods again her head on his chest

"I don't know how much I really loved Rosie."

"Why?" Allison chokes out

"Because if you fall in love with a second person then you weren't to in love with the first." Tony says "I love you Allison. I have since that night in the 10th grade."

Allison takes a sip of Tony's wine spiked punch on the table "I love you…" she tries to say but the glass falls from her hand, hits the floor and shatters. She faints; crumpling to the floor.

"Allison!"

At the sound of his sister's name audible over the soft melody of the music; Jack takes off toward the bedroom Sarah, David and Shawn following close behind him. As a precaution Allison and Tony had locked the door. Jack kicks the door revealing Tony holding Allison who was unconscious lying in the shattered glass and puddle of punch spiked with wine on the floor. Jack skids into the room panicking. Rosie runs into the room

"Tony! Why are you in here with her?" she says

"Really Rosie that's what you're worried about?" Shawn says from where he's kneeling on the floor

"Yes he's-"

"Jack I have 911 on the phone." David says

"Tony! What the hell happened?" Jack asks

"She was dancing with me and took a sip of my punch and passed out."

"That's not enough to give her alcohol poisoning." Shawn says.

"David don't call 911 if the police no I had another party with underage drinking I'll be arrested!"

"Well you should have thought of that before spiking every drink here." Jack growls

"But it makes it more fun!" Rosie sobs

"The paramedics are on the way." Sarah says. David kneels next to the other two.

"She'll be okay right?" He asks his voice shaky

"She didn't drink that much" Tony whispers "A sip from my flask which was mainly cranberry juice and lime and a sip of the punch unless…" he looks at Rosie "Was there something stronger in the drink then you told me?"

"I didn't think the wine you told me to add would be enough!" Rosie cries "So I added more tequila afterwards but I thought I diluted it enough!"

The sound of sirens breaks through the air. Everyone moves outside to give paramedics room. They lift Allison onto the gurney.

"Who's a blood relative?" one asks

"I am" Jack says looking at his sister's helpless form.

"You'll need to come what about parents?" The paramedic says

"My mother is in Mahopac visiting my aunt and our father is out of the picture." Jack says

"My parents have been looking in on them." Sarah says

"Can we… can we come too?" David asks

"Yes"

"Jack I'll take your car meet you up there?" Shawn asks

In response Jack tosses him the keys to the BMW.

"Tony you uh you wanna come?" Jack asks

"No he doesn't he wants to take the fall and say he spiked the drinks." Rosie says stomping her foot

"No not this time Rosie."

"Tony!"

"We are over, done with! You cheat on me with pretty boy Declan and then ask me

to take the fall? Yea right see ya!" he runs after Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital they all sit in different positions of fear. A doctor finally appears after what feels like an hour.

"She's alive a little the worst for wear but alive. We pumped her stomach and she's resting now. You can see her but talking may be hard."

They all hurry to her room. Allison smiles from the bed bags under her eyes her face pale and sweaty with a sling green tint. There is an untouched cup of water on the tray

Allison's POV

My life is officially the worst T.V. drama ever created. I have a star athlete for a brother and he is dating the star cheerleader. I have had a crush on the same guy for 7 years but in those 7 years I have had abusive boyfriends that my brother beats the crap out of later. My mother is in her own little world and my father is totally absent. My brother walks in with Sarah David Shawn and Anthony. Oh this is just getting better and better.

"Hey" I rasp out. In response Jack flings his arm around me and hugs me tightly.

"Okay Jack I'm fragile gotta take it easy on me." I say my voice still hoarse

"Sorry." he let's go. "Are you okay? Well obviously not but how do you feel?"

"I've been better. Relax I just have a headache." I say at Jack's worried look.

"Hey Denton just texted me the story is on the news."Sarah picks up the remote to the T.V. in the wall. She turns it to the local news station

"It was at this house that a party with the local high school students went horribly wrong. Allison Kelly, local drama and dance star, ice hockey player, gymnast and softball star, passed out from alcohol poisoning. Fellow student Rosie Casanov, local cheerleading captain, varsity tennis champion, and Allison's co-captain for the figure skating team was arrested for underage drinking. The call to 911 was put in by Allison's brother Jack Kelly, star quarterback for the school team. Others at the scene included Allison's close friends champion scholar Olympian and captain of the baseball team, David Jacobs and his sister, co-captain alongside Rosie in both cheerleading and tennis and co-captain to Allison for softball and gymnastics and both girls in figure skating. Shawn Colon local basketball star was also on the scene and this just in another teenage boy is under investigation, Anthony Higgins of the boys' baseball and basketball teams at the school is being investigated for his hand in the alcohol poisoning but there is not yet charges or an arrest. Allison is being treated at Saint Luke's hospital but now facts about her condition are yet known to the public." a male news reporter, Bryan Denton says. The camera cuts to Allison's friend Victoria

"Allison doesn't drink she is a swimmer, skater softball gymnastics and she sings she wouldn't risk her health like that." she says

"These parties all have drinking but Allison never drinks and Rosie didn't leave any drink not spiked." Declan Jack's co captain says

"Sarah, turn it off" Jack growls. She does so. "The way they report it you think we won some award or something. Basketball star gymnast cheerleader…"

"Jack you don't understand that is how this town knows us it makes it personal."

I say

"I know it just… sorry" Jack mumbles

I get discharged later that night Jack drives me home (Mrs. Jacobs and Les had already come and gotten Sarah. One of Shawn's team mates works here and brought him home. Anthony drove here so he left)

"Jack?" I say tentatively. He is gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles are white.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Are you kidding me? No Allison why would I be mad! My girlfriend drags you and me to a party, you get poisoned, you are STILL in love with a guy who had a hand in it, and I found out that Sarah-" Jack says angrily

"That Sarah what?" I ask

"Nothing, it's no big deal, forget it!" Jack says glaring at me

"Looks like Mom's home." I say

"Great just what I want to deal with!" Jack puts his arm around me and drags me inside

"Where have you two been?" my mother says slurring her words. Jack's grip on my arm tightens

"Hospital Allison had a problem." Jack pushes me to the stairs. He kicks the door to my room open and pretty much throws me on the bed.

"Jack calm down. I get that you are angry but-" I say

"Allison angry doesn't even come close. Livid is more like it! I held it in for appearance's sake at the hospital." He says "I don't want you talking to Tony anymore. I see him near you and I will pound the living daylights out of him!"

"You liked Tony two days ago!" I growl. Jack and I rarely fight because honestly we are all each other have. Cliché right? But when we do fight it can get pretty nasty. I reiterate the fact that my life is like one of the after school teenage soap operas Sarah and I used to watch.

"That was before he almost killed you!"

"How did he almost kill me Jack! Last time I check Rosie spiked every drink at that party! Not Tony!" I yell standing up

"Allison I know how you are. You will fight for him 'til damn doomsday because you are so goddamn loyal. I swear you remind me of a fucking golden retriever sometimes! No matter how much he screws you over you will go running right back!" Jack yells

"Look I get that something happened with Sarah but don't take it out on me." I say slightly hurt by that. I sit on my bed. "Either, tell me what the fuck is going on, or get out of my room!"

"She is bulimic and taking diet pills." Jack says

"What?"

"You heard me! And she blames you and Rosie." Jack says moving closer to me

"Why?" I ask

"She is tired of being second best."

"I don't ask for that!" I exclaim

"That's what I said. And we started fighting because she says I care more about you than I do her."

I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around myself.

"If I'm honest with myself I do. But you are my sister; Sarah could be gone next week. You won't unless you pull another stunt like tonight."

I glare at Jack. He sits next to me and hugs me.

"Maybe I over reacted. Tony is a good guy. You're right but I'm always going to have your back. That's what you get for being born second." Jack laughs.

"We have become really dependent on each other." I say

"Blood is thicker than love."

"You love Sarah?" I ask

"I don't know. I think I do. Do you love Tony?" Jack says slowly

I nod. Jack flops back on my bed. I lay next to him. He puts his pillow over his head and screams. I laugh, he drops it on my face and I flip it off.

"Ugh I hate this place." Jack laughs

"Me too." I say turning my head to look at Jack. He sits up.

"I'm going to bed. Night Allie." Jack says getting up and opening the door to the Jack and Jill bathroom that connects our rooms. He used to call me Jill and we'd sit in the bathroom until like 3:30 in the morning planning elaborate plans to runaway.

"Night Jack."

I change and get into bed. My life literally covers every cliché. Great! To whoever said high school is the best time of your life, I want whatever you were smoking maybe then I'll enjoy it too.


End file.
